In the production of polyurethane foams, a polyol is reacted with a polyisocyanate in the presence of a polyurethane catalyst and a blowing agent. Unfortunately, certain blowing agents, namely chlorofluorocarbons (so-called "CFCs"), are hazardous to the environment, specifically the ozone layer of the stratosphere. Hence, alternatives to the use of CFC's are being actively sought by the polyurethanes community.
Certain alternatives to the use of CFC's in the preparation of flexible polyurethane foams are known in the art. By way of illustration, methylene chloride has been used in conjunction with water as blowing agents to produce the desired foam. Unfortunately, methylene chloride has been determined to be a volatile organic acid, and therefore it is not desireable for use as a blowing agent. Other alternatives to the use of CFC's that do not involve the use of volatile organics or carcinogens would be highly desired by the flexible urethanes community. In the past, CFC-free, so-called "all-water-blown" foams tend to scorch and/or be firmer than might otherwise be desired at relatively low densities. Heretofore, suitable alternatives have not been known based upon the knowledge of the present inventors.